Ciemność przed Zmierzchem
by KH2083
Summary: Hordy Królestwa Ciemności zbliżają się do pałacu Królowej Selenity, a Srebrne Millenium dobiega swego tragicznego końca. Jaka będzie rola Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune w nadchodzącej wojnie? Czy ich poświęcenie zmieni przyszłość?


**Ciemność przed Zmierzchem**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas: W czasach Silver Millenium

Postacie: Haruka i Michiru

**Ciemność przed zmierzchem **

Stała nieruchomo u stóp starej twierdzy w której przed kilkoma godzinami rozegrała się największa tragedia jej życia. Silny wiatr niosący tony kurzu i pyłu rzucał jej krótkimi, jasnymi włosami. Jej oczy były nijakie pozbawione wyrazu, obojętne. Wiedziała że to co się stało było z góry zaplanowane przez przeznaczenie a jednak wciąż nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Pola otaczające twierdzę mieniły się od armii uzbrojonych ludzi i dziwacznie wyglądających demonów, wszystkich o nienawistnych oczach w których odbijała się moc ich przywódcy - Królowej Ciemności. Kobieta nie czuła strachu, pewnie ściskała miecz wysadzany klejnotami.

_"Wszystko zaczęło się nagle, chociaż każdy w Srebrnym Millenium wiedział od setek lat, że ta chwila nastąpi. Tak zapisane było w świętych księgach, tak nauczali swoich uczniów sędziwi mistrzowie. Zło nadciągnęło z błękitnej planety, aby upomnieć się o utraconą długowieczność i potęgę. Armia demonów spragniona krwi zamieniła tętniące harmonią państwo w świat śmierci i rozpaczy." _

Nocne niebo iskrzyło się tysiącami gwiazd a delikatny wiatr poruszał gałęziami krzaków i drzew porastających werandę pałacu. Ukryta w ciemności fontanna napełniała przestrzeń przyjemnym dla uszu szumem. Młoda, zielonowłosa kobieta patrzyła na unoszącą się nad horyzontem błękitną planetę, która tamtej nocy była wyjątkowo wyrazista, jakby wykonana z idealnego kryształu. Przesuwała palcami po śliskiej, marmurowej powierzchni balustrady nucąc jakąś starą piosenkę.

- Znowu nie możesz spać...- usłyszała głos dochodzący z głębi ogrodu. Po chwili zobaczyła inną kobietę o krótkich, blond włosach. Podeszły do siebie.

- Już niedługo się zacznie, prawda? - zapytała blondynka. Jej przyjaciółka opuściła wzrok

- Już wiesz. - odparła.

- Pluto wróciła do Bram a to oznacza że wkrótce będzie po wszystkim. My także musimy udać się do naszych zamków, na wieki...

Dziewczyna nie mogła spojrzeć swej przyjaciółce w oczy, coś ukrywała. Widać było że sprawiało jej to ogromną trudność, lecz jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę nie zdołała wyjawić dręczących ją myśli. Denerwującą ciszę przerywało jedynie monotonne szumienie fontanny. W końcu jej towarzyszka położyła swe ręce na jej ramionach i spróbowała zmusić do spojrzenia w swą twarz.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz rozmawiać, Neptune? Przecież... - koniecznie chciała porozmawiać. Zielonowłosa popatrzyła na nią oczami pełnymi łez.

- Uranus, nie..- Głos załamywał jej się przy każdym słowie.

- Nie wracajmy do zamków, nie wracajmy tam, proszę!

- Co ty mówisz, przecież taki jest rozkaz, nie możemy się sprzeciwić. Wiem, mnie też nie podoba się że będziemy bezczynnie czekać nie mogąc walczyć, ale nie możemy...- Uranus podniosła głos.

- Nie o to chodzi! - stanowczo przerwała jej Neptune.

- Czy nie rozumiesz co dla nas oznaczać będzie powrót? Zostaniemy rozdzielone, być może już na zawsze. Chcesz aby tak się stało? - Zaczęła się trząść, instynktownie objęła się ramionami.

- Ale gdy nie wrócimy, czeka nas śmierć. Wiesz, że nie damy rady ich powstrzymać. - Odpara Uranus. Neptune przytuliła się jej piersi.

- Umrzemy, ale razem i jeśli... - Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- I jeśli istnieje jakieś drugie życie...- zaniosła się płaczem.

- Na pewno znów będziemy mogły być razem.

- Neptune... - szepnęła Uranus

- Więc jak, zostajemy? - Od tej pory już nic więcej nie powiedziały. Zaczęły się całować. Na tle parku wyglądały jak dwa zlewające się ze sobą marmurowe posągi. Wiatr sypał z drzew liście, szum fontanny łączył się z szmerem łąk otaczających pałac.

_"Wojna... Wojna Ziemi z Księżycem... Mrok zalewający Srebrną Planetę, potęga Metalii prowadząca ogromne armie... Diaboliczny śmiech i szaleństwo Królowej Beryl zalewające wszystkie miasta... Jej oczy paraliżujące strachem obrońców Srebrnego Millenium... Słupy ognia pochłaniające tysiące domów, łuna ciągnąca się na wiele kilometrów... Marsz Generałów, przywódców którzy byli kiedyś sprzymierzeni z tym światem a teraz stali się jego oprawcami... Tonące w ogniu symbole srebrnego księżyca... Umierająca cywilizacja, początek nowego porządku". _

Pogrążona w nocy twierdza rozświetlona była jedynie blaskiem zatkniętych w murach pochodni a w oddali widać było zbliżające się hordy wrogiej armii. Odgłosy marszu i śpiew hymnu Królestwa Ziemi niesione wiatrem rozbrzmiewały wśród murów zamczyska, na początku ledwie słyszalnie, później coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Blondynka w stroju senshi stała na szczycie najwyższej wieży twierdzy, patrzyła w ciemność na kogoś oczekując. Zimny wiatr odbijając się od kamiennych murów grał swą żałobną melodię. Powietrze zafalowało i pojawił się portal w postaci czarnej dziury. Wyszedł z niego mężczyzna w mundurze o długich kasztanowych włosach. Uranus popatrzyła na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem.

- Widzę że udało ci się ich przekonać. To niesamowite jak bardzo ufają twoim proroctwom. - powiedziała. Mężczyzna schował ręce do kieszeni i stanął w miejscu w którym ciemność całkowicie zasłoniła jego twarz.

- Nic takiego nie zrobiłem, po prostu przekonałem ich że armia powinna ruszyć drogą prowadzącą obok tej twierdzy. Dla Kunzite to najwyżej 30 minut opóźnienia w zdobyciu stolicy. Poza tym to nie żadne proroctwa tylko wola przeznaczenia, nawet to że poprosiłaś o pomoc właśnie mnie.- odparł.

- Tak, wierzysz w swoje gwiazdy.

Nephrite tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Ten świat był kiedyś taki piękny. Pamiętam jak raz przybyłem tu z Endymionem... - Chciał zacząć rozmowę. Podszedł bliżej Uranus, pochodnia oświetliła całą jego sylwetkę.

- Daruj sobie te gadki. - krzyknęła Uranus. Mężczyzna otworzył przed sobą portal.

- Będziecie mogły spełnić swoje pragnienie a chwila zwłoki da Królowej czas na przygotowanie ginzuishou. Wreszcie wszystko się zakończy.- Zaczął powoli znikać.

- Zaczekaj! Chcę Cię jeszcze o coś spytać.- Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

- Tak? - Uśmiechnął się. W oczach pojawił mu się jakiś diaboliczny błysk.

- Jak możesz znieść podwójną zdradę, Najpierw Królowej Serenity a teraz Metalii? Jak zamierzasz z tym żyć!

Demon zaśmiał się.

- Żyć? Przecież wiesz, że niedługo wszyscy zapomnimy co to znaczyło. A poza tym w tej chwili nie ma już stron, światła i ciemności. Nie ważne kto by wygrał i tak wszystko skończy się tak samo. Serenity i Metalia to tylko marionetki w rękach przeznaczenia. To wola gwiazd. Pamiętaj: Gwiazdy wiedzą wszystko.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na rozgwieżdżone niebo. Uranus zauważyła że w jego oczach zalśniła łza.

- "żal mi ciebie demonie." Pomyślała i opuściła wzrok. Nephrite zniknął, powietrze zafalowało a cały czas wiatr bawił się krótkimi włosami dziewczyny.

_Koukai wa shiteinai _

_Anata to susunda michi dakara _

_Kimerareshi hoshi no shita _

_Jiai wa umareru mae kara sadame no senshi _

Uranus i Neptun stały na murze trzymając swoje talizmany. Patrzyły na zbliżający się do nich oddział sił Królowej Beryl. Serca biły im jakby były jednym. Wiedziały, że to co zrobią będzie dobre i że nie mogą się zawahać. Chwila słabości jednej z nich zniszczy cały plan. Muszą działać jakby byłym jednością, jednym ciałem i duszą.

- "Możecie wyzwolić ogromną moc swoich talizmanów. Gdy wpadną w rezonans wyzwolona energia jest tak wielka, że może znieść z powierzchni ziemi całe miasto. Właściciel wyparowuje, dlatego nigdy nie wolno skupiać ich mocy" - Pamiętały słowa Pluto, które często powtarzała ucząc je korzystać z talizmanów. Nie myślały, że kiedyś będą mogły to sprawdzić w praktyce.

- Neptune, jesteś pewna, że to ich powstrzyma?

- Nie, ale może osłabi na tyle, że Królowa będzie mogła zniszczyć ich Kryształem. Nowa rzeczywistość nie zostanie napisana przez mrok.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie po raz ostatni. Talizmany zaczęły świecić swym świętym blaskiem.

_Kilka demonów wzbija się w powietrze. Atakują senshi swoimi kolcami z jadem. Świst błoniastych skrzydeł i ryk gęb najeżonych zębami. Cios jednego z nich dosięga Uranus. Ciężkie uderzenie o twardą ziemię pod twierdzą. Ból w lewej nodze. Mętlik w głowie. Dziewczyna sieka mieczem na oślep. Krew demonów zalewa mury twierdzy. Ciała rozbijają się o ściany. _

_- Neptune! Na co czekasz! Wyzwól moc talizmanów! Prędko! Zanim będzie za późno. _

_Następny zamach miecza. I kolejny. Następne demony padają martwe. Uranus odwraca się. Wściekli żołnierze Beryl pędzą prosto na nią. Szczęk mieczy, pękające zbroje. Ludzie padają martwi. Dziewczyna nie widzi, że za nią znajduje się jeszcze jeden demon. Jego miecz dosięga ją. Czas staje w miejscu. Brzęczy tłuczone lustro, znika święty blask talizmanu. Czerwona krew i kaskada szmaragdowych włosów. Delikatne ciało upadające na ziemię. _

_- World Shaking! - Uranus wyzwala czar, który rozrywa na strzępy zbroje żołnierza. Chwila namysłu i dziewczyna rzuca mieczem w ziemię. Ogromna bariera energetyczna oddziela ją, jej przyjaciółkę i twierdzę od reszty świata. _

- Dlaczego? dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Przecież miałaś szansę to zakończyć! - zapytała Uranus kurczowo trzymając swą towarzyszkę w ramionach. Potok łez pulsował w jej błękitnych oczach. Neptune popatrzyła na nią. Jej piękna twarz była naznaczona czerwienią.

- Nie mogłam...nie mogłam pozwolić byś zginęła w tak haniebny sposób, po prostu nie mogłam. - dziewczyna z trudem wymawiała słowa.

- Nie płacz już.- Uranus pocieszała ją tuląc do siebie, lecz sama nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez.

Uranus siedziała w jednej z komnat twierdzy cały czas czuwając przy swojej ukochanej. Neptune leżała na podłodze na puszystym dywanie a jej rana dokładnie zabandażowana przestała już krwawić. Niestety z powodu utraty krwi dziewczyna cały czas była nieprzytomna. Rozrzucone wszędzie zielone włosy okalały wątłą bladą twarz. Blondynka patrzyła na nią czerwonymi od łez oczami.

- Neptune, nie mogę już walczyć. Nie mogę stanąć przed nimi wszystkimi, bez ciebie to wszystko nie będzie miało sensu. Przecież obiecałaś że odejdziemy razem. Dlaczego nie możesz dotrzymać słowa? Położyła głowę na piersi zielonowłosej.

- Kiedy nie będzie ciebie przy mnie stracę rozum, naprawdę. Nie rób mi tego.- po raz kolejny zaniosła się płaczem. Powietrze w komnacie zafalowało. Po chwili pojawił się w niej Nephrite. Światło magicznej lampki nadało jego twarzy jakiś demoniczny, nieziemski wyraz.

- Jak się tu dostałeś! Przecież bariera z talizmanu jest... Uranus wstała. Generał oparł się o kamienną ścianę.

- ...nie do przeniknięcia. Może dla zwykłych żołnierzy i demonów. Ale chyba zapomniałaś że ja jestem elitą. Zarówno po stronie światła jak i mroku.- poprawił włosy. Cienie jego i dziewczyny tańczyły na ścianie zamieniając się w dziwaczne twory.

- Przyszedłem Ci powiedzieć że jutro, może pojutrze będzie po wszystkim. Pałac już niedługo padnie. Kunzite i Jadeite opanowali już większość terenów. Podobno Inner Senshi już nie żyją. Dokładnie tak jak wyczytałem to z gwiazd, niesamowite, prawda?

- Po co tu przyszedłeś! Napawać się moim bólem? Mogę Cię w każdej chwili zabić, wiesz o tym! Uranus nie panowała nad swymi słowami. Ostatnie wydarzenia spowodowały że nie zależało już jej na niczym. Chciała tylko spokoju. Nephrite zachowywał stoicki spokój.

- Jesteś gorsza od Zoisite.- odparł ironicznie.

- Przyszedłem się po prostu pożegnać z tobą i twym szmaragdowym aniołem.- Popatrzył na nieprzytomną Neptune.

- Włosy jak łąki otaczające pałac, prawda? - powiedział z nutą smutku.

- Wyjawię ci co powiedziały mi ostatnio gwiazdy. Wasze serca są zbawione, odrodzicie się kiedyś szczęśliwe, bo podążacie za światłem. Podczas gdy ja...- zawahał się.

- Ja chociaż jestem zwycięzcą, zostanę potępiony. Po wieczność. Ale gwiazdy będą ze mną bez względu na to gdzie się znajdę. Czyż to nie jest cudowne? Warto było spędzić całe życie tylko z gwiazdami, one nigdy Cię nie zawiodą, zawsze z tobą pozostaną bez względu na to po której jesteś stronie, nie to co ludzie...- Wykonał gest spojrzenia w niebo. Lecz tym razem dostrzegł tylko stary strop zamkowej komnaty.

- Jesteś szalony.- odparła Uranus

- Tak, ale o tym też decyduje przeznaczenie.- Zaśmiał się i zniknął w czarnym portalu. Uranus znów usiadła na dywanie koło swojej przyjaciółki. Zaczęła delikatnie gładzić ją po twarzy a później bawić sie jej włosami.

- Słyszałaś Neptune, jesteśmy zbawione. Kiedyś będziemy szczęśliwe. I usłyszałam to z ust jednego z tych którzy doprowadzili do tego, że teraz musimy zginąć. Czyż to ma jakikolwiek sens? - Neptune otworzyła oczy. Chwyciła dłoń głaszczącą ją po włosach.

- Oczywiście, że ma sens.- Smutno się uśmiechnęła. Blondynka otworzyła usta nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zielonowłosa lekko podniosła głowę. Ścisnęła rękę przyjaciółki.

- Odkąd Ciebie poznałam, ja cały czas byłam w niebie... - Uranus usiłowała zatrzymać potok łez.

- Królestwo Ciemności może zabrać nam wszystko, dom, moc, życie, ale nie może zabrać naszej miłości. I o to chyba Nephrite jest najbardziej zazdrosny.- Mówienie zmęczyło ją. Położyła głowę na dywanie.

- Neptune, będziemy mogły jeszcze zrealizować swój plan. Tylko chwilę odpocznij.- Blondynka była wyraźnie ucieszona. Jej ukochana pokręciła głową.

- Nie, mój czas już się kończy. Czuję jak moc Metalii z tego miecza niszczy moje ciało. Ale...- popatrzyła na Uranus surowiej.

- Uranus musisz spełnić resztę naszego planu sama. Przysięgnij że to zrobisz...- Blondynka przetarła rękami łzy, nachyliła się nad koleżanką.

- Przysięgam. Pochyliła się nad nią i przybliżyła swoją głowę do jej głowy. Uśmiechnęła się.

- Pozwól, że ostatni raz dodam Ci odwagi.- dziewczyny zaczęły się całować.

- "Wykonaj zadanie. Uratuj naszą przyszłość."

Uranus wybiegła na balkon komnaty. Lodowaty wiatr owionął ją ze wszystkich stron. Jej serce kołatało. Chciała wyć, bić pięściami w mur, krzyczeć. Chciała być jak najdalej od miejsca w którym pożegnała Neptune. Popatrzyła na rzekę płynącą pod twierdzą. Chciała skoczyć. "Serenity, Pluto, Nephrite, ktokolwiek" w myślach wzywała na pomoc swoich znajomych i przyjaciół. Cały świat zdawał się walić jej na głowę. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła cicho płakać.

...

Po jakimś czasie ochłonęła. Wróciła do komnaty. Popatrzyła na swą zmarła towarzyszkę. Uśmiechnęła się. "Uratuje naszą przyszłość, kochanie." Pobiegła w stronę wyjścia z twierdzy.

Patrzyła na przesuwające się hordy żołnierzy i demonów. Ściskała miecz, przygotowując się do ataku. Po raz ostatni popatrzyła na twierdzę, nocne niebo i łąki Księżyca teraz zasiedlone przez obcych najeźdźców. "Idę do Ciebie Neptune" Miecz zaczął świecić jasnym blaskiem. Wrogowie ruszyli z rykiem w jej stronę. Całe pole zostało pochłonięte przez intensywne światło.

"Kiedyś odrodzicie się szczęśliwe, bo podążacie za światłem"

"Dziękuję, Nephrite"

_Kono unmei wa utsukushiku _

_watashi no namida o _

_kagayaku serukara _

Haruka Tenou obudziła się zlana potem. Ogarnęła wzrokiem swój pokój. Był środek nocy a zza częściowo zasuniętych zasłon wpadało światło pobliskiej latarni. Ciszę letniej nocy przerywała jedynie ledwie słyszalna muzyka dochodząca z jakiegoś odległego mieszkania. Dziewczyna popatrzyła w stronę leżącego na szafce zegarka z fosforyzującym wyświetlaczem.

- Trzecia w nocy, ale teraz nie usnę chyba już do rana.- spojrzała w stronę leżącej tuż obok niej Michiru. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Dotknęła jej włosów a później twarzy. Rozbudzona dziewczyna otworzyła oczy.

- Haruka, coś się stało? - Podniosła się, po czym usiadła na łóżku.

- Miałam sen o odległej przeszłości.- zamyśliła się.

-Ale to już nie ważne. - przycisnęła Michiru do swego ciała.

- Co robisz?

- Powiedz tylko gdzie chcesz jutro iść, co sobie chcesz kupić, spełnię każdą twoją prośbę.- Haruka powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Skąd ta nagła hojność? - dziwiła się Michiru.

- Bo jest ze mną anioł.

Dziewczyny wtuliły się w siebie. Skończył się utwór muzyczny dochodzący z okna. Po chwili zaczął się następny, spokojniejszy.

_Unmei ni kansha shitai _

_Anata to meguriaeta kara _

_Itsuwari no seijaku o kowashite _

_Futari de kachitoru shinjitsu no heiwa _

Koniec


End file.
